Leatherhead
Leatherhead is a mutant alligator that was expermented by the Kraang and carries a deep hated towards them to this day. Appearance Leatherhead is a mutated alligator. He resembles a crocodilian with humanoid arms, legs, and the power to speak and reason. He is immensely large, has a long tail, sharp claws, and large mouth like all crocodilians do (long, narrow and V-shaped, teeth of upper and lower jaw showing when mouth closed). He has a tough, armored hide is extremely resistant to attacks, even from Kraang laser blasts. He possesses a third eyelid, which all crocodilians have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. He starts out with dark green scales on top and white scales on the underside. In Into Dimension X! his scales have dulled to lighter of greenish grey on top and a more dirty cream white on the underside due to age and has a scar across his left eye. Powers, Skills and Abilities *From normal alligator to mutant his abilities were enhance to be a perfect powerhouse. *'Aquatic: '''Just like real alligators, he is able to swim under water for long periods of time. *'Death Roll: He uses an alligator move in combat where he rolls along the ground and able to crush his opponents with his weight and sharp back plates. *'Nictating Membrane: '''He possesses a third eyelid, which all alligators and relatives have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. *'Laser-Proof Hide: 'His tough, armored hide is almost unpenetrable to Kraangdroid blasts but it is shown that it still hurts. *'Enhanced Strength and Combat: 'He is an extremely powerful fighter, even defeating all four turtles in combat, beating Traag and brutally injuring Shredder. Though even with his large size and amazing strength he lost in a short, but brutal fight against The Shredder and he also lost against Splinter in very quickly defeated because of his aggressive temper. With his powerful jaws that is able to rend steel. His strength has shown he able to lift car and toss it over short distance. *'Unbreakable Willpower: 'He seems to have an unbreakable amount of willpower, as he would never give into the Kraang no matter what they did. *'Spiritual Rage: 'Like Raph, Leatherhead has a high temper which can be used to make him stronger, in the right way, but it can leave devastating results as it causes him to go into an uncontrollable amount of rage, endangering anyone, even those he cares about. *'Immunity to Dimension X Air: 'He is shown to be able to resist the toxic atmosphere of Dimension X. *'Weaponry: 'He's immensely large, his long and powerful tail, sharp claws, armored body and bone crushing jaws can be used to full effect in combat along with his sharp teeth but it was shown to be lack agsint the Shredder armor. *'Intelligence, Communication and Reasoning: 'It seems his time with the Kraang enabled him to gain knowledge and learn what he can about them. Like the majority of the mutants, he has the powers to speak and reason. Despite his long snout, he is actually able to speak quite eloquently, though his voice is very deep and gravelly. He still able to make noises of alligator such as his hiss, growl, bellow and roar. *'Stamina and Endurance: 'His armor body is endurable to saved the Turtles from Traag and was able to take some of the attacks from Shredder. He was one of a few, who stood a chance against Shredder and even almost defeated him. Only with his blades and agility and knowledge of pressure points, Shredder was able to bring him down. *'Speed and Agilitiy: He proven to be able to run near or evenly as Slash. With his body shape has proven that his agility is great as he able to use his tail whip and long arms to swing around. Personality Leatherhead is, overall, a rather heroic character with good intentions, but he can be dangerously unstable thanks to The Kraang's cruelty to him since he was flushed in the sewers and captured by them. Simply mentioning the word "Kraang" causes him to lose control and he is sent on a violent rampage. When he regains his senses, he is often horrified by what he's done and so he tries to isolate himself from others. Leatherhead seems to find himself unbearable to live with, and he would prefer to live a secluded life. Despite his temperamental side, Leatherhead also has a calm side that is very kind, gentle, sensitive, loving and affectionate. Leatherhead spends most of his time alone, and he uses candles and soothing music to restore a useful calm. But since he has befriended the Turtles, his time spent with Michelangelo in particular is another potent calming influence, for which Leatherhead is very grateful. Leatherhead has proven to be a strong ally and a friend to the Turtles. Since returning to Earth after the decades Leatherhead spent trapped in Dimension X, Leatherhead is still a fierce fighter, but has never been shown losing control of his emotions anymore, having changed from an unstable volatile personality to a personality more stable than those around him. He befriends Slash, becoming the brother figure the turtle always wanted (aside from Raph). Leatherhead also functions as Slash's reliable second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. In particular, Leatherhead has become a reassuring voice of moral wisdom, demonstrating this new-found capacity when Slash suffers moments of self-doubt. Weapons His teeth and claws. Family None. Voice Actor Peter Hill Lurie. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Former Animals Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Single Category:Second In Commands